The objectives of this STTR proposal are to deposit diamond and diamond- like carbon films onto three substrate materials and characterize the material by SEM and tribological methods. This Phase I portion of work will involve the deposition of the films and SEM characterization onto three substrate materials, tentatively defined as titanium, polymers, and LTI carbon,which will be performed at Georgia Tech. The deposition equipment at Georgia Tech will be used in the work. Technology Assessment and Transfer will perform the tribological testing for wear, hardness, and adhesion of the films. Phase II work will involve the blood compatibility testing of the screened films and subsequent deposition work will involve addition of a second phase into the diamond-like carbon coatings. The ultimate goal of the project is to increase the lifetime and performance of biological implant materials, specifically heart valve replacements.